Who knew you had it in you Jaegerbombastic?
by creoleereri
Summary: "Connie you were so proud of Eren help us out and get our clothes and the rest of you turn around." The color drained from Connie's face as he approached the two. The closer one got the closer the smell of sex roamed in the air. Connie was shaking and near tears as he had to give clothes to his superior who currently had his friends penis lodged in his ass.


This is for my dear loce cocokrispies who gave me this prompt

Prompt: I want to see Levi/Eren (as much or little smut as you want) getting caught by the 104th squad. And the resulting reactions of everyone present. Bonus points if you can get affection and rough smut at the same time. Maybe on dining hall table after hours? Or something along those lines.

* * *

"Is it empty yet?"

"Tch don't be so impatient idiot."

It is after hours and Eren and Levi have been trying to get some alone time for the longest. No matter where they went people were present and interrupting them. So Levi decided they should o to the mess hall after hours where everyone but the higher ups are banned after dinner and follow up cleaning. And the higher ups were too busy trying to sleep so the coast was clear. After Levi checks the room he motions Eren to come in.

"The things I do to get my hands on you Jaeger."

The two had been together for a couple months now. At first it was a longing stare or a long glare. Then it was innocent touches that went on a second longer than necessary. Then it was the arguments fueled by sexual tension. All of these actions finally led Eren being slammed into a wall and Levi nearly having his shirt ripped off as they smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. It didn't take long for them to end up tangled together in Levis bed that night. Afterwards Eren confessed to liking Levi and Levi confessed Eren was more tolerable than Hanji and Erwin. Thus they become boyfriends.

Said boyfriends that were trying to get some good loving in but alas they couldn't get alone. Until now.

The moment the coast was clear Levi latched on to Eren dragging him to a table.

"Take your clothes off and lay down. As much as I'd love to go through the night we don't have much time."

"You always were the romantic Levi." Eren stated as he hastily pulled his clothes off. He caught Levi doing the same and took in a gap. "Damn he is perfect." Eren thought.

Eren lay on the table waiting for Levi. Levi put a bottle of oil down before getting on the table. He climbed on top of Eren and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss got heated and passionate quickly. Levi nipped and sucked at Erens lips before biting down gently on Erens bottom lip. Catching the cue Eren opened his mouth to let Levi in. Their tongues danced together in an almost sloppy fashion. Eren grabbed Levi by the neck to pull him closer while Levi ground his hips against Eren. Both gasped at the friction only causing Levi to grind down harder and for Eren to deepen the kiss.

Levi ran his hand down Erens torso while he pulled away from the kiss and placed his lips on Erens shoulder. He began licking and sucking all over his neck as he grabbed both of their lengths. Wasting no time he began stroking them both to hardness. Eren thrusted his hips as his erection grew. Levi had left a few hickeys on his neck once again claiming him. He pulled away when they were both rock hard.

Levi leaned in purring into Erens ear "I have already gone and prepped myself all for you."

Eren cock twitched as Levis warm breath hit his ear with the sensual words. He reached over and grabbed the oil lubing his erection. Levi straddled him and placed the tip at his entrance. Eren grabbed Levis hips to steady him as Levi sank down on him. The tight heat only made Eren harder. He bit his lip to hold back a moan as Levi sank all the way down till he was sitting on Erens hips.

"Shit I forgot taking it in the ass is a bitch."

As they waited for Levi to adjust, Eren stroked Levis erection to distract him. When the pain subsided Levi did a small bounce feeling more pleasure then pain. Then he rose all the way up and dropped himself back down causing both men to moan. He began riding Eren as Eren started thrusting upwards. Soon the mess hall was filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin and strangled moans.

"Come on brat is this all you got?"

Something in Eren snapped as he flipped positions. He wrapped Levis legs around his waist and pulled all the out only to ram back in. he then set a brutal pace making Levi eat his words. He rammed into Levi with everything he had causing the older man to moan louder and call out Erens name. Levi took his own length and started thrusting with a frantic pace. The both were reaching their ends quickly. After hitting Levis spot a few good times Levi came all over his and Erens stomach. Seeing Levi come undone caused Erens orgasm. He rocked them both through their climax until they began panting and coming down. Just as they were almost out of their high they heard

"Who knew you had it in you Jaegerbombastic?"

"O my God Connie shut the fuck up! They might hear us?"  
"With the way they moan I don't think the gods could hear us right now."  
"Reiner shut up Heicho will kill you."  
"I just want to get out before the bread gets stale."

"I guess it would be beneficial for you idiots to leave wouldn't it? I suggest every dumbass come out of hiding or so help me I will break that wall down, and commit mass murder.

Eren stared in horror as he watched one by one the 104th squad come out of the kitchen. They were all there: Mikasa (red-faced), Armin (also red-faced), Jean, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Reiner, and Berthodlt. All but Armin and Mikasa had amused faces.

"Levi we are naked and I'm still inside you!" Eren frantically whispered. Levi with no shame said "Connie you were so proud of Eren help us out and get our clothes and the rest of you turn around."

The color drained from Connie's face as he approached the two. The closer one got the closer the smell of sex roamed in the air. Connie was shaking and near tears as he had to give clothes to his superior who currently had his friends penis lodged in his ass with their essence all over. Connie went from amused to now scorn for life. He ran back over to his comrades and waited for them to change. The sounds of squelching made everybody in the room except Levi groan in embarrassment. Once they finished Levi commanded everyone's attention.

"So in the next five minutes somebody is going to tell me why all of you are one, in the mess hall after hours without any superior present and two, spying on my intimate moments. Whoever talks gets less of a punishment. And yes you lovely kids will be cleaning out this castle and the surrounding areas alone. Also your training will be intensified.

The laps you will be running will make training seem like a camping trip with your best buds. Now whoever starts talking first will only run the regular laps.  
It was no surprise they all started shouting over each other to be heard first. Only Mikasa was shouting the assassination of Levi and Armin was shouting for her to calm down. Connie, Ymir, and Jean were in a yelling death match as Berthodlt was sweating and on the verge of passing out. Reiner was shouting at Berthodlt to keep it together as Sasha stuffed the bread in her mouth.

Throughout all of this Eren tried to leave but Levi grabbed his hand and gave him a threatening glare. Krista finally stood on a table and cleared her throat. Her sweet aura caused the room to go silent. All eyes were on her as she gave the biggest look of guilt and remorse.

"Captain we were hungry and the men didn't want us walking alone. We knew it was wrong but we couldn't contain ourselves. We were in the kitchen but we heard what sounded like groans of pain. We came out to investigate but we caught the twin of you in a passionate lovemaking session. We should have left but you two were so into each other I think everybody got caught up in the moment." A tear slid down her cheek as she continued. "To see love in a time of war pleases each ones heart. We never meant to break and watch your intimate moment captain. From the bottom of my heart I am sorry."

As she finished her speech and got off the table the sounds of sniffling could be heard. When she looked up all of the men plus Ymir and Sasha were in tears. The goddess had spoken and moved their hearts. Remorse filled their bodies as the need of atonement. They all saluted (except Mikasa) offering their hearts. "We are sorry sir!" "We accept our punishment sir!"

"Not bad. You all are dismissed. I will forgive you and not make you run to death. But this castle better is sparkling even after our deaths."

"Sir!"

"I will kill that chibi."

"Mikasa shut up!"

When the room was empty Levi turned around to his lover who was now faced down on the table appearing to be dead.

"Oi brat get up it is not the end of the world."

"Getting up is what got us in this in the first place?"

"Ok you can stay here and sulk or since it doesn't even matter anymore you can come in my room and I'll show you how far the world is from ending."

That night Eren learned the HARD way that the world is indeed not ending.

* * *

feedback is loved


End file.
